


Text Not Delivered

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Injury Recovery, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Living Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While taking time off to recover from a minor injury, Yuuri can't help but miss his boyfriend, even though they still see each other everyday after practice. But it's not the same. He gets more than he bargained for when he texts Viktor the wrong thing though. Honestly, neither regret what's bound to follow~Oneshot/drabble





	Text Not Delivered

Yuuri was just sort of relaxing at the apartment he shared with his boyfriend. He was the only one home because he’d sprained his wrist from a hard fall a few days back. That didn’t affect his ice skating per say, but Viktor was stubborn in wanting him to rest.

But speaking of him, he should be home from practice soon. As if on cue, Yuuri’s phone lit up from an incoming text.

> _♡_ _Vitya_ _♡ : What do you want for dinner??_

Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the text. It was something so simple, yet still: everything about him made him so unbelievably happy. He was so much more than he deserved (and Viktor thought he was so lucky to even just have Yuuri too; they loved each other more than anything).

> _Yuuri ❤ : Whatever yoo like, my love~_ **_*not delivered_**
> 
> _Yuuri ❤ : *you_

Suddenly he froze. He knew how this would look to Viktor and prepared himself for his reaction. “Oh boy…”

Meanwhile at the rink, Viktor looked down at his phone absentmindedly. Yakov was in the background yelling at some other poor bastard. Oh! Yuuri texted him back~! And then his eyes widened.

“Yakov! I must go immediately!”

What the hell… Yakov didn’t even bother saying anything back to him; he knew he wouldn’t have been able to make him stay. Oh well. The kids worked hard. He hoped the two of them had fun, whatever they were going to do.


End file.
